Wellbores (also known as boreholes) are drilled to penetrate subterranean formations for hydrocarbon prospecting and production. During drilling operations, evaluations may be performed of the subterranean formation for various purposes, such as to locate hydrocarbon-producing formations and manage the production of hydrocarbons from these formations. To conduct formation evaluations, the drill string may include one or more drilling tools that test and/or sample the surrounding formation, or the drill string may be removed from the wellbore, and a wireline tool may be deployed into the wellbore to test and/or sample the formation. These drilling tools and wireline tools, as well as other wellbore tools conveyed on coiled tubing, drill pipe, casing or other conveyers, are also referred to herein as “downhole tools.”
Formation evaluation may involve drawing fluid from the formation into a downhole tool for testing and/or sampling. Various devices, such as probes and/or packers, may be extended from the downhole tool to isolate a region of the wellbore wall, and thereby establish fluid communication with the subterranean formation surrounding the wellbore. Fluid may then be drawn into the downhole tool using the probe and/or packer. Within the downhole tool, the fluid may be directed to one or more fluid analyzers and sensors that may be employed to detect properties of the fluid while the downhole tool is stationary within the wellbore. Fluid properties like gas-oil ratio (GOR), density, optical density (OD), composition, and others may be measured, detected, and/or estimated utilizing downhole fluid analysis (DFA). These DFA-obtained fluid properties may be utilized for oil-based drilling mud (OBM) filtrate contamination monitoring (OCM).